Licia
Licia is the latest defense hero who fights alongside her cat Gael. A former friend of Moira but is now running from her and Talon for discovering her secrets. Appearance Licia wears a long sleeved black t-shirt under a sleeveless brown leather jacket. She also wears black trousers with black high heels which can change into boots. Licia has short brown hair with blue eyes. Gael is often seen lying over Licia's right shoulder. Over her shoulder is a .308 bolt action hunting rifle. Gael is a black cat with green eyes, Gael also wears a red, belled collar. The most notable thing about Gael is his abilities with intangibility, levitation and camouflage. In the Knight Watch universe Licia's weapon changes to a staff that allows her to cast spells but it can also be used as a sword when it is seperated. Allowing Licia to dual wield a staff to cast spells and attack enemies with her sword. Licia wears scale armor under a green hooded cloak that covers her head. Licia also wears leather pauldrons and greeves. Under her dark green kilt she wears leather shorts with leather boots. Personality Licia is strategic and imaginative with her work, her abilities rivialed Moira and they were friends because of this. Licia is confident, determined, independent and decisive with her goals and is regarded as one of successful members of the Ministries until she fled Oasis after her discovery. Licia had an open mind that let her question the motives of Moira and the Ministries causing her to become curious of Moira's secret sponsors. Licia is also shown to be slightly arrogant with her abilities which lead to her fleeing Oasis and she's also shown to be harshly judgemental of Omnic monks and she is overly analytical of her research and situations. Licia is also shown to have a strong love towards her cat Gael who shows undying loyalty to her. Backstory Alicia "Licia" Rand grew up with an indomitable sense of will and ambition which lead her to science where she ended up working for the ministries in Oasis. There she was able to painlessly experiment on her cat Gael which gave him abilites with intangibility, levitation and camouflage. Due to her ambition, she became fast friends with Moira O'Deorain however overtime Licia started becoming curious of Moira's secret sponsors and soon hacked her computer when Moira was away on a meeting. Licia discovered Moira's connections to Talon and their future plans however she was suddenly attacked by Moira who caught onto her plans. Moira tried to murder Licia but Gael attacked her which bought Licia time to escape by running to the Oasis teleporter and activating an emp that prevents it from being used on her. Licia and Gael went into hiding with her knowledge, with the public belief being that they died in an accident with the teleporter. However Talon and Overwatch think differently Weapon Licia uses a hunting rifle that does 50 points of bodyshot damage and can do 75 points of headshot damage. Abilities '''Cats Eye: '''Gael can be sent ahead to scout enemies. Enemies with 10 meters of Gael are seen by Licia. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. '''Cat Among Mice: '''Licia charges an attack that does double damage and makes all enemies visible until she fires the charged shot. This does 100-150 points of damage to the target. It takes 16 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Feral Feline Players take control of Gael who transforms into a 10-12 feet tall panther who can attack enemies with claws that deal 125 points of damage per slash, a roar that knocks enemies 10 meters away and an ability to leap 30 meters into the air. The ultimate lasts for 12-14 seconds and Gael has 1000 points of total health during the ultimate. Knight Watch Universe In an alternate universe of Overwatch set in the medieval era. Licia and Gael were part of Moira's covenant until they fled upon the discovery of Moira's plan. Adamson followed the rumors of a powerful oracle and sorceress named Licia while in excile in order to find a cure for his curse. Discovering Licia's base she doubted Adamson's combat abilities and alliegences and she tries to run from him. Destroying parts of her temple while escaping/teleporting. Adamson ended up catching up to her and she forces him to fight her in order to prove his abilities. However despite a lengthy battle Adamson was able to pin her to ground but Licia instead mentally attacked him with her powers which is how she learned of his motivations. Realising her mistake Licia released Adamson and restored her temple with magic. Licia told him of Moira's plan and refused to leave her temple, stating that she knows the future and it doesn't look promising for anyone. She ominously warns Adamson "Beware the cycle of metal and mallice" and to "watch their backs". Trivia *In knight Watch her role in the story is based on Castor and Pollux from God of War Ascension *Licia and Gael were named after Dark Souls 2 & 3 characters Licia of Lindeldt and Slave Knight Gael. *When with Junkrat, he mockingly does the Pink Panther theme. *Gael's abilities are based on the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland *Originally Licia would of been from Cephalonia due to the large amount of cats on the island. *In Knight Watch her appearance was based on the highlander from videogame "For Honor" and was inspired by Boudicca. Category:Candidates for deletion